Me & You
by Lindt Luirae
Summary: A collection of the prompts I received for the #SurpriseMe giveaway on Tumblr. Full summary inside. [Ratings vary, pairings vary]
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

Hello and welcome to my humble collection. I've started a Tumblr give away of sorts in December called _#surpriseme_ where people sent me prompts with random pairings and the 'surprise me' hashtag for me to write and randomly publish during 2018 to surprise them.

The point was to make every prompt an unexpected gift and hope it brightens the person's day.

 **Before you proceed please note:**

 **a)** Ratings vary and will be mentioned at the top of every chapter alongside the pairing, the word count and any warnings.

 **b)** The chapter titles will include the shortened name of the pairings (eg:- KS [KakaSaku], NT [NejiTen], etc.) beside it so you don't have to search every chapter for something to read.

 **c)** SS will never stand for SasuSaku in this book, it means ShiSaku as in Shisui and Sakura.

 **d)** The prompts are closed and have been so since January 1st so please don't send me any in the review section.

 **e)** Reviews are much appreciated and precious to me and I'll try to reply to all of them!

Enjoy!

 _-bouncyirwin (らま)_

 _[27th. January. 2018, 1:39 a.m.]_


	2. When You Awake - KS

**When You Awake**

 **Pairing(s): KakaSaku**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word Count: 4,270 words**

 **Prompt:** Could you please do kakasaku "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair" rated m. Thank you and I hope you have a pleasant day :) - thegayestconnormurphy

 _This piece is beta'd by the lovely Denilmo (CelestialCircumference)._

Enjoy!

* * *

It was nine in the morning when the light seeping through the window blinds aroused her from a deep and profuse desire to just fucking die.

Her head pounded away like a drum band was marching inside - claps, cheers and all. To top it off, the room was so cold it rose goosebumps all over her skin. And worst of all, she was acutely aware of the presence of another person next to her.

 _Okay, Sakura, how badly did we fuck up?_ Inner Sakura hummed thoughtfully as Sakura tried to locate her bravery long enough so she could open her eyes and see just who the person was.

One hazy green eye managed to force itself open only for Sakura to yelp and shut it tightly again. _Oh, hell no— we didn't, we absolutely didn't!_

 _This must be a dream, this must be—_

"Calm down." The sleepy voice of the person next to her rasped, probably hearing her accelerated heartbeat, but most likely from her sudden panicked shift. "We didn't do anything."

Talk about downright mortification. Swallowing down against a dry throat, the rosette searched for whatever dignity was left in her body and opened her eyes again. He was _shirtless_ — why was he shirtless?

As if in a trance, her gaze slid down to her own body and a fresh wave of embarrassment assaulted her when she realised his lack of shirt was because _she was wearing it._ Without looking up at him, Sakura asked very slowly, "Kakashi… why am I… wearing your shirt?"

She looked up when she heard him muffle a yawn to be greeted by the sight of his dishevelled hair and half-lidded eyes as he buried his cheek in his pillow. "'s because you puked on yours."

 _Oh, this keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_ _Sweet death. Take me._

Feeling like embarrassment was wafting off her in waves, Sakura rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. How the hell did she end up here? "What happened last night?"

"You drank yourself into a stupor, puked on your shirt and passed out." She could practically hear his shrug. "I stayed with you because some creepy guy was trying to take advantage of you… and here we are."

"Why didn't you take me home?" she asked in a small, ashamed voice. She really overdid it this time.

"To be honest I was afraid you'd choke on your vomit and die," Kakashi said, voice now serious with the undertones of concern. "What were you thinking, drinking that much?"

Too self-conscious to respond, Sakura looked away from his dissecting gaze, fixing her eyes on the window. The skies outside were a light grey, made less harsh by the sunlight breaking through the clouds.

A butterfly teetered at the windowpane, blue wings fighting against the strong breeze that had the leaves outside swaying and twirling in circular motions. It would've been her kind of day had she not acted so stupidly last night.

What had started as a silly drinking contest with the girls had quickly turned serious as more and more people joined in. It was alright until the famed Genma Shiranui slid into the seat next to Ino, smirking around his senbon, and declaring it an easy win.

That man drank alcohol like it was juice and Sakura begrudgingly admitted he was unrivalled by anyone who wasn't her shishou.

She had tried to beat him, but then things got especially blurry around the edges and soon she was dancing with a random stranger. Everything after that was grainy and conjoined in a flurry of colours and faces.

Kakashi sighed, apprehensively dragging her eyes to his prone figure. It seemed like he'd given up trying to extract unwilling answers from her and was instead on his way back to dreamland.

Sakura found herself watching him. She'd always known he was an attractive man, and like many before her, she harboured a secret crush on the elusive Copy Ninja. Although, she noted with smug satisfaction, not many could say they ended up in his bed.

The circumstances were far from favourable but she couldn't deny the little part of her that was doing a small victory dance. This was as far in as he'd ever let her into his space and Sakura was far too intrigued by the unexpected turn of events.

Instead of making her sleep on the couch, or taking the couch as his bed for the night, he'd joined her in his king-sized bed.

The covers smelled like him, his musky scent embedded deeply into the pillows and the sheets. It was clear as day that this was his intimate space.

Safe in the knowledge that he was too sleepy to care what she did, she let her eyes rove his form, lingering appreciatively over the exposed skin of his abdomen and pectorals.

His hair was an unruly mess— even more so than usual— his lips parted a fraction to breathe and despite her initially pure intentions, she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting down a decidedly more corrupt road.

She could just about imagine the soft feeling of his silver strands beneath her fingertips, of the softness and heat of his lips on her skin.

Shifting onto her side, she pressed her thighs together, her imagination slipping from her firm hold and running momentarily unrestrained. She'd always had a strange fascination with his mouth, ever since she'd finally been rewarded the sight of his exposed face.

He had a pair of thin lips paired with an elegant nose and high cheekbones that made him look rather boyish. He licked his lower lip and Sakura watched, riveted, as his tongue glided across the smoothness of the pink flesh, wetting it. The sight was so enticing, made his mouth look so kissable, she almost leaned closer and sampled their taste for herself.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he murmured sleepily, having sensed her gaze on him, and Sakura couldn't quite resist the embarrassment that flooded her at being caught ogling him.

"I was just getting up to brush my teeth." She snapped rather unconvincingly but followed through with her hastily formed lie and got up to do just that.

She'd been in his house before— multiple times, really— and knew her way around fairly well. She quickly relieved herself and retrieved her toothbrush from the cupboard (they were good enough friends that they kept extra toothbrushes for each other).

Feeling distinctly more human after brushing her teeth, she made the impromptu decision of showering. She moved to close the door but paused in her steps… maybe she should just leave it open and hope he got tempted enough to join her that he did.

Sakura blinked in shock at her trail of thought and wondered if maybe she was still drunk. She wasn't blind enough to ignore the high tension that always seemed to linger between them but it was slightly egotistical of her to assume he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

Although she would swear sometimes his gaze lingered in places… goosebumps broke across her arms and Sakura quickly shut the door. _Silly, get your head out of the gutter…_

It was so damn unfair that she always found ways to be drawn to men out of her league. Kakashi wasn't just any man for her to attempt to reel in; he was the Copy Ninja, not to mention, her team _captain_.

It was generally frowned upon to be involved with a team member, or worse, your team leader. But Sakura wasn't too bothered. If Kakashi ever showed a flicker of interest, she'd never hesitate to jump the wagon.

Quickly shedding her clothes —which consisted of his shirt and a pair of boxers— Sakura jumped into the shower and turned the water tap on just as her brain caught up with one little, significant fact.

 _Oh._

 _Oh gods._ Had Kakashi seen her naked? Had he looked while undressing? Or had he been a gentleman about it, noticing no more skin than absolutely necessary? She found herself wishing he had been tempted to glance, which she reproached herself for.

Grabbing hold of the sponge and soaping it, Sakura quickly ran it over her body, rinsing her skin clean of yesterday's mess and washing her hair from the pungent smell of alcohol and smoke.

No Copy Ninja attempted joining her and no fantastic sex ensued, much to her disappointment. She could practically hear Ino's voice whispering encouragements in her ear to charm the pants off him but Sakura was hesitant to attempt doing so.

Once done showering and towelling off, Sakura redressed with the clothes she discarded earlier and made her way back to bed to where a lightly snoring Kakashi lay.

She should probably leave, she thought, but temptation sat at the back of her throat like venom and she found herself crawling back under the sheets that smelled like him, surrounding herself by a cocoon of his warmth and nuzzling the pillow by his side.

He didn't stir, which was a testament to how much he trusted her and how accustomed he was to her presence, instead snoring on, peacefully undisturbed.

Feeling strangely mollified at the sight of his relaxed, sleeping face, Sakura reached for the sheets pooled around his waist and dragged them up his body to protect him from the morning chill.

And then she succumbed to sleep again, more comfortable this time around.

/

When she came to again, she sensed his eyes on her before she confirmed that for a fact. He was watching her and it made her skin tingle. Feeling playful, she mumbled without opening her eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I'd rather just have the real thing."

Her eyes snapped open and she was awarded his dark gaze on her. Her body shivered at the heat of his stare, but she held his eyes. He was only a few inches away and she could acutely feel the warmth drifting off his skin and it made her feel giddy. She hadn't expected his reply to fill her with so much want.

She decided to risk it. "How do you want me?"

His gaze seemed to turn from dark charcoal to liquid heat and he reached to tilt her chin, his thumb softly brushing her lower lip and parting it. Sakura let out a stuttering breath, leaning closer. She could almost sense the shift within him, that he wanted her too, and couldn't stop herself from burrowing into his touch.

Seeing this, Kakashi finally closed the remaining distance between them, his lips hovering teasingly over her own, his hot breath electrifying her skin. He let the tension build for a moment, Sakura's body buzzing in anticipation.

"All over me," he murmured over her mouth. He swallowed her gasp, his mouth engulfing hers in a fiery kiss. Sakura's toes curled and her hands moved to tangle in his hair and pull him closer as his mouth moved tantalizingly over her own, every move deliberate and dripping with the promise of more…

His tongue swiped hotly at her lower lip and Sakura couldn't swallow her moan as her mouth parted for him to divulge into. He was scalding all over, the heat of his mouth on hers lighting up every pleasure centre in her body and stripping her of her very breath.

He kissed her utterly senseless and by the time he pulled back for air, Sakura's head was light and heavy all at once and she was wonderfully breathless and needy for more. She shuddered to imagine what else he was capable of when his mouth could make her forget words.

Sakura moved, thigh slinging over his middle as she hefted herself on top of him. There was no thought behind the movement, just primal need and the echo of his words stuck in her mind like a mantra.

"Like this?" She breathed, her hips settling snugly over his own so that she felt him hot and hard between her thighs.

Calloused palms dug in her thighs, skimmed over the burning skin and slipped beneath his shirt on her, etching his touch into the curves of her body. They travelled across the expanse of her smooth torso, moving the shirt along with them, brushing teasingly over her hardened nipples as he lifted it over her head and threw it across the room. "Like this."

She burned under his heavy gaze, need threatening to consume her as his eyes roved her naked chest with evident appreciation. His arms reached around her, slipped into the pink strands of her hair and yanked her down for another kiss. His mouth crashed against hers like the sea did the shore, pressing her body flush against his, and the bare contact had her arching her back in wicked pleasure, the sensation of their skin brushing together leaving her lightheaded.

"Mhmmm… Kakashi..." the words slipped uninhibited from her mouth, getting lost somewhere in the heat of his. His tongue danced with her own, glided over her mouth with filthy promise, his weight beneath her solid and present as his two palms ground her against him. He created a friction between them that was exquisitely intoxicating, his hips swirling teasingly beneath hers, against where she ached and reducing all coherent thoughts into a jumbled mess. "Gods…"

His mouth strayed from her own, pressing feverish kisses into her skin as he rumbled words that morphed the ache in her into a fervent demanding itch. "I want you so badly... I've wanted this for so long…"

"Ah, fuck." She groaned as his lips parted over her pulse point, tongue swiping teasingly over the flesh before he sucked it into his mouth.

Sharp teeth left soft impressions on her skin, tongue darting over every sensitive spot on her neck like he had her mapped out for him to touch. He left a burning trail up the column of her neck, teeth closing over her earlobe and tugging before he engulfed the fleshy part with his lips and Sakura arched again, eyes closing in momentary bliss.

Oh, he was just _wonderful_.

Her thumbs dug in the ridges of delightfully solid abs, nails teasing along the scarred flesh as her touch travelled lower and lower and lower…

He hissed, arching into her palm when she pressed a daring hand onto the length straining against his pants and stroked teasingly, her fingers tracing over the rounded tip over the cloth.

She sat back, unable to pass up the opportunity of memorising his pleasured grimaces, of watching how that pleasure reduced him to a creature of need. The set of a strong jaw paired with his scrunched brow had her pressing against his thigh in a poor attempt to quench the ache in her. Her palm slid more firmly against him, and his lips parted in a soft breath rewarding Sakura with a sight so delicious she moaned and arched again, knowing his eyes were on her, burning through her, watching every shift and ripple of her body above his.

He bucked slightly into her touch and the excitement in her hit a crescendo, making her shiver. Her traitorous hand slipped past the waistband of his sweats, needing to feel him directly against her touch, and wrapped adventurous fingers around him, tugging gently.

Kakashi's head fell back to expose the pale column of his neck, the stretching of strong tendons making her mouth water. Gods, he just made her lose her very mind and she wanted to consume him whole…

Lust making her feel little shame, Sakura leaned over him, mouthing words against his skin like dark whispers, delighting in the little hitch of his breath when she fisted the base of his cock. "Does that feel good?" she murmured as she gave a firm tug in conjunction with the sharp bite she awarded the fleshy part of his ear.

"You're such a fuckin' tease," he growled pulling her into a heated kiss, his hand venturing between her legs, fingers easily locating the pearl nestled within, and rubbed.

Sakura's lips parted in a small gasp, giving him an opening to all but possess her mouth. His fingers moved in sinful, tight circles, drawing soft moans from her with every little tug and press of his digits against her clit. He quickly found a rhythm that had her urgently bucking her hips against his touch, expert fingers making her lose focus of everything but the pleasure coursing through her veins.

Every circular motion he drew on her nerve-endings had her shuddering in need for more, her inner walls rippling around something that wasn't there, craving something thick and long and hard to fill her up. The weight of him in her hand was marvellous, and the thought of having him inside her was enough to push her off the edge.

Her head fell back, her lips parting in a choked sound as the tingling pleasure in her core washed over the rest of her like waves, spreading through her whole body.

No sooner than she regained a hold of herself than the mattress met her back, a solid, very male weight settling over her and pressing her to the sheets.

The contact left her delirious. She tried not to writhe as his fingers hooked at the edges of her underwear and slowly peeled it down her legs, the drag of the cotton material not at all unpleasant.

Dark eyes surveyed her from between her knees, roving over her exposed form. There was something there in the way he looked at her that was so intense she feared she might fall apart from the slightest touch— the barest caress of his fingers against her.

But Sakura didn't want his fingers or his mouth, she'd save all those glorious things for later. What she desperately wanted —no, craved, for the liquid heat in her veins threatened to burn her from the inside out— was Kakashi. Him inside her, pounding into her, filling her with long, hard thrusts, his strength easily rivalling hers now.

As if reading her mind he crawled up her body, his mouth finding hers and kissing her again. There was something different in his kiss now; something other than the blinding lust. Something gentler, more fragile, carefully hidden but there and she instinctively knew that this meant more to him than just a simple lay.

She helped him pull his sweats down, and when his fingers touched her thighs, she parted them widely to accommodate his hips. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance, teasing along her nether lips, coating his length with her arousal. The bare contact made her breath catch in her throat, feeling the weight of him move teasingly over her, rubbing over her clit with every roll of his hips.

For a moment, she feared this would be too much, and she'd pass out. If this minimum contact rendered her light-headed, having him fill her up so completely would surely be otherworldly.

His eyes were on her, roving her face and memorising every sigh and twitch his touch caused. He bent his face closer to hers, pressing a soft kiss to her brow and another on the corner of her eye, lips passing fleetingly over her cheek before meeting her own in another breathless tangling of tongues. Sakura melted against him, her legs sliding sensually up his thighs and circling his waist, grinding him closer.

He made a choked sound against her mouth and her inner walls trembled again, seeking something to grip onto. Fingers itching to hold onto something slipped free from the sheets and tugged desperately at spiky silver strands, sliding down to his cheek to hold his face and deepen the kiss.

She broke away from him with a gasp for air, her lungs screaming. His hot breath puffed against her chin, mingling with hers— she was yet to let go of him and although she was deliriously breathless, she ached to pull him into another kiss. The tension in the air was positively suffocating, and still building as his mouth ghosted against hers in a barely there kiss, teasing along her lips, his nose brushing softly against her own.

 _Oh, this impossible man…_ she sighed against him, needing him so damn badly she trembled minutely in his hold, but not wanting to rush this, to be over with the novel experience of his naked body pressing against hers.

He was so hard and hot, such a stark contrast to the softness of her curves. But her body burned with the same heat that fueled his and she could no longer resist, reaching between them to grasp at his cock and align him with her dripping centre.

He appeased her, nudging the head inside her heat and then sliding in fully, filling her in one long stroke. A cry tore through her mouth and her head fell back, her fingers clawing at his shoulders. He was so well-endowed, filling her to the brink she felt like she was suffocating in his hold and her body twitched and shuddered beneath him. She worried she'd fall apart then and there, just the girth of him inside her overwhelmed her senses, but she fisted the sheets and took a shuddering breath, centring herself.

Kakashi was heaving atop of her, his face twisted into a grimace and his lips parted in a deep groan, like maybe the act of entering her was too much for him, too, and he was grasping for his bearings. But he did not look away from her, even when his lips parted to let out a sound so raw it made her want to look away, afraid of the intensity of it all.

"Good god." He exhaled, his nose nuzzling her cheek and laying open-mouthed kisses on the flushed skin. "You feel so good," he murmured, burying his face in her neck, his palm skimming down her side to sink into the flesh of her thigh, "so damn good."

A trail of kisses fluttered across the juncture of her neck and his hips eased back. They jerked forward again as abruptly as the first thrust, filling her in one smooth push of his hips so that he was as deep inside her as he could be and Sakura moaned, a sound so desperate it made her blush and claw at her self-control with all her strength. She immediately lost the fight when he withdrew and repeated the same motion, rapidly filling her over and over again, the tip of his cock nudging a spot in her that had her seeing stars.

Sakura was lost, helpless to do anything but dig her fingers in his back and moan desperately into his mouth as his body continued to overwhelm hers. He was so hard and deep and thick inside her she could feel him stretching her to the limit with every sharp thrust; hear the sounds of their lovemaking every time their hips met with an audible _smack_.

She gnawed on her lower lip, feeling the ball of heat in her stomach tighten more and more so that her whole body was so wound up she thought she might just burst at the seams. Kakashi's cheek pressed against hers, hot and feverish like the rest of him, his breath puffing against her ear as his hips continued on with same demanding rhythm, and just when she thought it couldn't possibly become _more,_ that surely anything else would be too much, his hips shifted at a different angle and Sakura saw stars.

" _Oh- oh gods! Kakashi!_ " It happened so fast her head spun, one minute she was wound up like an overly-stretched string and the next she was falling, falling, falling.

Sakura was only distantly aware of his bitten off groan, of his hot seed bursting inside her, everything else a blur of intense sensations. It was like everything became bigger, better. Her skin tingled, her insides rippled and her mind blanked into a blissful oblivion.

And then slowly, everything started coming back to her, feeling spreading from the tips of her fingers and toes to the rest of her. Kakashi was still panting atop of her, his face flushed red and a thin layer of sweat coating his brow. His forehead dropped against hers, his nose brushing the side of her cheek as his face fell to her shoulder to bury in her neck.

There was a long period of quiet in which his arms wrapped around her and he shifted onto his side, pulling her against him and intertwining their legs together.

Finally, and when Sakura could no longer take it, she said, tiredly, "Did you mean it?"

Kakashi stirred beside her, his head shifting to press a brief kiss to her forehead. "Mean what?"

"That you've wanted this for long," she murmured, her fingers tracing nervous circles onto his left pectoral. "Did you mean it?"

Kakashi's arm tugged her closer, leaving no room between their bodies, his other hand moving to brush tenderly through cotton candy strands. "Mhmm, I did, and I'll tell you all about it later, after we wake up."

Sakura sighed, liking the idea. She felt so boneless, like she was no longer contained within her body and was instead a boundless creature floating by, unrestricted. "Okay."

Nuzzling her face into the strong tendons on his neck, Sakura allowed his musky scent and comforting warmth to lull her back to sleep, feeling more content than ever before, her hangover miraculously cured.

 ** _The End._**


	3. Chance Meetings - SS

**Chance Meetings**

 **Pairing(s): Shisui/Sakura**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 1,810 words**

 **Prompt:** Shisui hitting on Sakura in front of an angry team seven. Rating doesn't matter. -tobianidiot

 _Beta'd by my awesome friend and partner in crime Denilmo!_

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was just beginning to dip behind the mountains, the sky a brilliant shade of orange, painting the world with soft yellows and reds. A flock of birds shot into the sky overhead, hovering just above a young, dark-haired man long enough for him to worry about being crapped on.

Shisui Uchiha let out a sigh of relief when they continued on their merry way, thankful for the lack of shit showers. It wouldn't be the first one he'd got caught in. The curly-haired man winced at the memory and quickly resumed his brisk pace.

He had an important mission. Or more accurately, he was assigned a task deemed important by one overprotective older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Within Shisui's firm grasp was a bento made with all the finesse of expert Uchiha fingers, neatly wrapped and secured with love and affection for Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Shisui just happened to be the unfortunate messenger.

It wasn't that Sasuke was unpleasant or anything… he just lacked the fine courtesy possessed by his older brother. Okay, _fine_ , so maybe the guy was a bit ( _a lot_ ) of an asshole, but he was Itachi's baby brother and Itachi so happened to be Shisui's best friend in the world. So too damn bad.

Shisui sighed, running his fingers through his mop of unkempt hair, smoothing any tangles. Where did Itachi say Sasuke's team was training again?

" _Shannaro!_ " A piercing battle cry rang sharp and clear through the forest, disturbing the false calm of the evening like thunder.

If Shisui was asked about it, he'd deny till the day he died the yelp of surprise that escaped him.

And if someone witnessed the way he nearly jumped out of his skin when the ground shook and _clattered_ hard enough to rattle his teeth, he would just have to find a new place to hide a body.

 _What in the everloving fuck?_

Alarmed, Shisui stilled in his spot, the ground still minutely vibrating with shockwaves. _An earthquake?_

That didn't sound too far fetched, but just in case, Shisui waded deeper into the forest to check. Following the ongoing commotion lead him to training ground Three.

"Narutooooo!" A flash of red blurred before Shisui just before the ground exploded again and he nearly lost his balance.

"Holy hell!" Shisui exclaimed, watching as a blond boy went flying through the air like a ragdoll and slammed against a nearby tree with enough force that it split in two. Atop of him stood a victorious rosette, cracking her knuckles threateningly. "That's what you get you pervert!"

"Maa, Sakura-chan ease up a bit, you don't want to kill Naruto." He recognised Kakashi Hatake as the man emerged from his perch on a nearby tree. He looked a little too pale, if you asked Shisui.

The rosette's chakra flared threateningly, enough to arouse goosebumps on the Uchiha's skin, and snarled, "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Kakashi-sensei."

Whoa, was this Sasuke's _weak_ teammate?

"You'll have to put him back together if you break him, Sakura." That was unmistakingly Sasuke's voice, dripping with annoyance. He spared a brief pitying glance for his fallen teammate but otherwise seemed unperturbed that _Weak Sakura_ just nearly wiped training ground Three entirely off the map.

Huh? Was it a joke all along? Surely someone who could crack the earth with their fist wasn't weak! Damn, the girl was insanely strong!

Shisui stepped into the clearing where Team 7 stood bickering and flared his chakra just enough to be noticed. "Uh, hi! I'm sorry to disturb your training session…"

His eyes trailed to Sasuke as he raised the bento in his hand. The box held the unmistakable Uchiha fan and Sasuke let out a half sigh-half groan, face flaming in embarrassment.

"Oh, did you get Sasuke lunch?" Suddenly he was a captive of forest green eyes, and for a moment Shisui forgot how to breathe. Oh, she was a total beauty too!

The rosette stalked towards him with sure, even steps, the whole of her attention focused on him— Shisui had a deer-caught-in-the-headlight moment for just a split second, because the young woman all but _radiated_ power and he was starting to get goosebumps again. But then she smiled kindly, her whole demeanour shifting to something far more pleasant and welcoming, and his heart skipped a beat in relief.

"That I did." He nodded, ignoring the killer glare he could feel emanating from Sasuke's direction. "Itachi-kun prepared it."

Sakura cooed quietly, before turning in Sasuke's direction. "Your brother is just too kind Sasuke, I'm jealous."

"If I wasn't sure Itachi would kill me, I'd give it to you since Assuke there doesn't seem too happy with it." Shisui grinned, watching in fascination as Sakura's face broke into a brilliant grin, her cheeks flushing an endearing pink.

Suddenly he was having trouble matching this blushing, pretty girl to the woman he'd seen split the ground in two not a few minutes ago. Super pretty _and_ insanely strong? What a killer combination.

Frankly, she was just his type of girl.

"Oh, that's fine, I'm _sure_ Sasuke-kun will change his mind." Sakura sent Sasuke a saccharine smile, her voice taking on a threatening lilt.

Sasuke froze, and Shisui could see the way his entire stance became cautious. _Atta boy, fear the tigress…_

"However," Shisui found himself saying, grabbing Sakura's attention again, "I am capable of extending an invitation for dinner if you're interested."

Suddenly he was under the disbelieving scrutiny of three men, one which positively radiated killing intent. He ignored them.

"Dinner with you?" Sakura asked, surprised but not unpleasantly so.

Shisui laughed, she was just too cute. "Well yeah, that's what I'm hoping."

Another glare intensified, this one coming from the blond boy. He looked ready to march to Sakura's side and throttle Shisui, but the firm grip of Kakashi Hatake kept him in place.

"Like… like a date?" Sakura inquired, her cheeks slightly darker now.

Was it that surprising that he was asking her out? Surely guys were throwing themselves at her left and right. He wouldn't be surprised if she was in a committed relationship. "If you want it to be— I've got no qualms taking a pretty lady like you on a date."

"Oh," she said, eyes widening a fraction. Huh. That wasn't a no. Not that he was expecting one but he knew it was a possibility. "But… I don't even know your name."

Oh. He forgot to introduce himself. "Ahh, how silly of me. I'm Shisui. Sasuke's second cousin."

He extended his hand for her to shake, which she accepted with another pretty blush. "Sakura Haruno."

"It's an absolute pleasure, Haruno-san." He gave her bright grin.

The killing intent wafting from her team hit the roof and Shisui wondered if he'd have to use his Body Flicker jutsu before the end of the day.

"Just Sakura's fine. Where're we having dinner?"

Three jaws collectively dropped behind the rosette— the sight was so comical, Shisui had to use every ounce of control to swallow his laughter. "Is that a yes to a date?"

"What else could be, silly?" She teased, blush receding a pretty light red dusting the apples of her cheeks. "Unless you're backing out… you wouldn't be the first."

Somebody backed out of a date on this woman? What do you know, utter idiots really do exist.

"Absolutely not. Besides, I don't fancy having my ass kicked and I've seen what you've done to mother earth." He shot a look to the ruined training ground behind her, another wave of goosebumps threatening to take over.

"Oh? Are you scared?" She smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Huh.

Well, let it be said Shisui never backed out on a challenge.

She was yet to let go of his hand and he used it to drag her a step closer, leaning down so that he was at eye-level with her. She held his gaze defiantly much to his instant approval. "Scared? Not particularly, honey. However, cautious? Definitely. Absolutely. You pack quite the fist. I'd like to fight you one day."

This time her blush was darker but she seemed strangely pleased. "You want to date _and_ fight me? Hmm… and if I kick your ass?"

"You get to pick the next date." He winked, straightening. This time the stares of all of her three teammates were downright poisonous.

Sakura looked like she was about to retort with something smart but coincidentally, turned to glance at her teammates just that second. Her whole demeanour shifted, and if he wasn't mistaken, she seemed _angry_.

The rosette turned back to him with an air of finality and Shisui didn't really know what to expect, a smile or a slap, but something about that was endlessly intriguing.

Sakura huffed. "Sounds like a plan Shisui-san. Care to walk me home so I could get ready for our _date_?"

"Sure, lead the way." Shisui knew there was a bigger play behind her request to be walked home but he shrugged and went along with it. Hey, nothing bad with walking pretty pink haired women home— even if her teammates looked like he just agreed to deflower her.

"S-s-SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried, gobsmacked. "You can't walk home with strangers!"

"I'm an adult, I do what I want." Was the rosette's retort as she linked her arm with Shisui and began to steer him away.

He didn't know what compelled him to turn around and add in his two cents, but he did. "I'm pretty sure Sakura-san can take good care of herself if that's anything to go by." He motioned towards the shattered rock and dirt.

When he turned his attention back to Sakura, she seemed to glow at his words, which he found rather strange. He was _just_ stating the obvious!

"Oh, and bon appetite!" He paused to drop Sasuke's bento by the ground at the tree line before they continued on their way, Shisui wondering if he would be fending off murder attempts before the morning.

Eh too bad, Shisui was nothing if not determined. "Do you like barbecue?"

"I love it." She nodded, smiling. "Is that what we'll be having."

"Sure." He adjusted his elbow so that she was hanging onto it. "I look forward to having dinner with you."

Sakura sighed, and it made him immediately want to do anything to make her smile again. "I hope my teammates don't crash it."

Hmm…. that could be an issue. But it was for _him_ to worry about. Shisui chuckled secretively. "We could always go somewhere else. No rules against take out barbeque, amirite?"

Sakura's surprise shifted to a pleased grin. "Nope, none at all."

The pair continued on their merry way, leaving behind three flustered men being circled by a suspicious flock of birds.

Sasuke's indignant shout at being crapped on followed them all the way to their destination.

 ** _The End._**

 _[28th. Jan, 2:35 a.m]_


	4. You Only Live Twice - KS

**You Only Live Twice**

 **Pairing(s): KakaSaku**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 3,319 words**

 **Prompt:** I LOVE the thought of Kakashi's ninken meddling. I could easily see Kakashi and Sakura so obviously being perfect for each other but never realising it's love (the dumb fools). Pakkun holds a meeting with all the ninken and they begin setting up scenarios and laying traps for the not-yet-couple to get together. Things like making Sakura trip and fall into Kakashi's arms or calling Sakura 'Kakashi's mate' in front of other ninjas. I could think of so many scenarios! - ohmygoshlasers

 **I'm using this prompt for MultiSakuMonth2018 Day 6 as well!**

 _Unbeta'd._

* * *

Pakkun sat atop Bull's head, watching Sakura pace back and forth across her living room, clearly agitated. "I can't believe he ended up in the damn hospital again! Suffering from freaking _chakra exhaustion_!"

Bisuke turned to look at Pakkun, who was sure if Bisuke had eyebrows they'd be high up his forehead by now. "You know Kakashi… he likes to go the extra mile." Bisuke reasoned and immediately Sakura's fierce glare was on him.

"I'm going to shove an extra mile up his ass!" Sakura growled, which had all the ninken wincing in sympathy for their owner, as Sakura was an unstoppable force of nature.

"We know you care for Kakashi, and that you like him _very much_ , but I think that's a little excessive," Pakkun replied gruffly.

"He's a goddamn idiot!" Sakura snarled with a temper that matched that of her mentor and Pakkun turned around to hide his gleeful grin. Really, Kakashi needed a strong woman like Sakura in his life to keep him in line.

"Well, you have a strange taste in men," Urushi remarked offhandedly.

"What was that?" Sakura immediately whirled around to face the brown-furred ninken, a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing!" Uhei quickly intervened, before Sakura could decide that her anger didn't exclude summoned animals even if they were cute dogs.

"We just think it'll be a good idea if you looked after him, y'know," Pakkun mumbled, trying to lace his voice with as much innocence and conviction as possible. "He tends to neglect his health and we can't boss him around cause he's the boss."

Sakura huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, sure, leave it to me. That baka, I'll show him."

Soon afterwards Sakura set on her way back to the hospital and Pakkun turned to nod to his fellow ninken. "Step one, check."

Urushi grinned, all sharp teeth and victorious. "Free baths forever lads," he cheered, the ninken howling happily in reply.

Once Sakura and Kakashi stopped being so _blind_ and noticed how perfect they were for each other, the boys were going to enjoy a lifetime of luxury that involved baths and hot food. And Kakashi would finally stop being an asocial, miserable thirty-nine-year-old bachelor- and that was a win for everybody.

"Let step two commence." Pakkun gave the much-anticipated order, earning another cheer from the pack.

/

* * *

Kakashi was just beginning to truly regret his actions when the pack mysteriously appeared at the hospital. He was in the middle of shrugging his uniform on, ignoring the stiffness of his limbs as he shuffled around the small, clinical room when they appeared in the doorway.

He wasn't an idiot, he could sense the imminence of a hidden plot, he could practically smell the excitement wafting off his ninken. He arched a questioning eyebrow. "Yes? Here to chew me another one?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Urushi guffawed, "I'm sure Sakura did a great and thorough job by herself."

"I see. Well, I'll see you around." Kakashi announced, pulling his combat gloves on and wondering about just what the ninken had in mind. He cautiously manoeuvred around them as he exited, and then swiftly crossed the hallways before any nurse could question just why he was out of bed and drag him back into it.

He could see the exit just down the hall, could practically smell the spring air and was about to sigh in relief as he closed in on it until-

" _Ka-ka-shi._ "

Oh, fuck.

"Maa, nice weather outside isn't it? I was just going to get some air." Shit, shit, shit. "I heard it's good for recovering patients especially around this time of the year…"

When he turned to face the pink-haired woman, she looked completely unimpressed, in fact, she was developing a tick in her brow. "Yes, you need your uniform to get some air."

"Well, I can't be seen in a hospital gown now can I? What will the people of Konohagakure think if they saw the Copy Ninja wandering around butt naked?" He reasoned, logically if you asked him.

"I'm sure they'll be pleasantly surprised to discover that the Copy Ninja possesses an asshole much like their own," Sakura remarked dryly. "Now get that booty back in bed or I'm going to drag you there myself."

"By the booty?" He asked, deceptively light.

"By the booty." She confirmed although she seemed like she might smile any second.

Kakashi sighed theatrically. "I suppose we can't have that. I have some dignity left in those old bones you know."

"Yes, of course, this way then, dignified and honourable Jiji."

"Now that's mean." Kakashi pouted beneath his mask as they made their way back to the cursed clinical room filled to bursting with evil-plotting ninken.

"What's mean?" Shiba questioned from his perch at Kakashi's hospital bed.

"Deceptively small pink haired women," Kakashi answered, and promptly ducked Sakura's kick.

"Who are you calling small?" She mock-glowered at him, raising her fist threateningly. "I'm tall and mighty."

"Of course, of course." He chuckled nervously and grabbed his previously discarded hospital gown. "Now if I may change please?"

Sakura gave him a flat look, "By all means go ahead, I'll just supervise and ensure you won't escape as soon as I turn my back."

Kakashi widened his eyes, injecting surprise into his tone. "You want to 'supervise' me getting naked, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura flushed but she remained stubbornly in place. "Don't be so full of yourself. Who do you think got you in that hospital-gown Jiji? It's impressive, but it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"You're going to make the old man blush, Sakura." Shiba sniggered.

Kakashi glared at him, "Whose side are you on?"

"The one with free food and good bathes." Shiba shrugged, unrepentant.

"I'm disowning you." Kakashi huffed and began to unceremoniously strip in his place and when he got to his boxers, he winked at the still blushing Sakura as he turned around and tugged them down, awarding her with the sight of his bare ass, firm and round.

"All done," he declared, turning to face her when he had the hospital gown back on.

"Charming," she quipped despite her red blush and turned to face Pakkun. "May I task you with watching over him for a few hours? I have a surgery coming up and it needs my full attention."

"Yes, ma'am." Pakkun nodded solemnly, earning a glare from Kakashi and a soft pat from Sakura.

"I leave him in your care, boys."

* * *

"So how long do you plan to lock me in your house?" Kakashi asked from his place on her couch, stretched leisurely with his feet crossed over the armrest.

"As long as it takes for you to recover," Sakura singsonged from the kitchen. The scent of cooking food was heavy in the air and was honestly making him salivate a little bit.

She walked out minutes later and leaned over the back of the couch to peer at him, pink hair falling over her shoulders to frame her face. "Do you not like it here?" she wondered innocently, resting her cheek on her upturned palm.

He stared into her glittering green eyes and shrugged. "It's lovely here."

A happy flush pinked her cheeks and she straightened. "Well, I have a night shift today, food is in the kitchen, books in the hallway. Behave."

"I'm thirty-nine," he told her dryly.

To his surprise, she tapped his nose. "Could've fooled me." she straightened to her full height and stretched. "I'm going now, see ya."

Kakashi stared after her as she shrugged her white coat on and crouched to kiss the ninken - _all_ of them- goodbye. "Look after our dork!"

Once the door shut, Urushi burst into laughter. " _Our_ dork huh? Oh boy, oh boy, did you hear that Pakkun?"

"Loud and clear." Pakkun nodded firmly. "Meeting time?"

"What are you all prattling about?" Kakashi peered at them over the back of the couch.

Eight black faces turned to look at him. "Nothing," they all voiced in unison.

Kakashi's eyebrows shot high up his forehead as he watched them trudge, one by one, away into Sakura's bedroom and slam the door shut behind them.

After a few moments of staring incomprehensibly at the pale door leading to Sakura's room, Kakashi gave up trying to understand his summons and got up to the kitchen to find the aforementioned food.

If he did a little happy dance at the sight of eggplants, well, no one saw.

/

* * *

It was late, perhaps two in the morning and Kakashi had decided to have a hot shower after he got trampled by muddy ninken. He had been sleeping peacefully enough for once when several hundred pounds of ninken decided to crush him half to death. He woke up gasping, hand already reaching for his kunai when he felt something wet glide up his cheek and opened his eyes to peer straight into Pakkun's droopy ones.

They'd claimed that he was neglecting them and they were feeling unloved.

"Good gods," he muttered to himself, long-suffering, as he dried the back of his neck and his shoulders. He hoped Sakura wouldn't be back just yet, he was afraid he'd used most of her hot water to scrub off the scent of shit the ninken left behind.

Still drying his hair, he reached for the door, at the same time someone else did from the other side unfortunately and yanked it open.

Sakura let out an undignified squeal as she was knocked off balance and tripped, falling face first into his bare chest. Kakashi stumbled but caught her in time before she could send the both of them sprawling down on the ground. "Whoa, easy."

She gaped at him with wide emerald eyes as he helped her regain her footing, hands clutching tightly at the small towel wrapped around her. He must've let himself glance down for she flushed pinker than her hair and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, her blush travelling down her neck to the enticing dip of her collarbones. Kakashi quickly glanced away before his eyes can wander further down that trail. "It's two thirty in the morning!"

"I got trampled by dirty ninken." He said grimly, pointing at the pile of dirty clothes he left in the hamper.

Sakura stared at him incredulously before she stepped aside and pointed at the door. "Get out. I need to shower."

He tried, but he couldn't help himself. "Are you sure you don't want me to 'supervise'? It's only fair-"

"No!" Sakura shoved him out before he finished talking, her face burning brightly with embarrassment as she slammed the door shut behind him. Kakashi took a moment to chuckle before he made his way back to the couch. It was always fun to tease Sakura.

Somewhere in the kitchen, Pakkun was passing out celebratory cookies.

/

* * *

It had been a long, tedious day of filling out late paperwork and trying to fend off Gai as nicely as possible. He gave up soon after. The spandex-clad jounin was following him around at the point, chattering away to deaf ears and Kakashi could do nothing more than sigh miserably and pray for divine intervention.

They stopped by the grocery store to grab some necessities as he was back to living in his place. He would never admit it out loud but he was beginning to miss Sakura's presence and the smell of cooking food that always permeated her living room.

He grabbed a basket, ignoring the headache still chattering his ear off.

"Yo, Kakashi!"

The silver-haired jounin glanced up to spy Genma Shiranui by the personal hygiene aisle, chewing on his ever-present senbon.

"Yo," Kakashi responded with a lazy wave when they were within normal talking distance and came to a stop beside the older man. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Even great jounin need soap," Genma smirked around his senbon and grabbed two bars of soap off the shelf.

"Could've fooled me." Kakashi quipped, earning a baleful glare from the brown-haired man. Kakashi just grinned and grabbed a bar for himself. "I was just going to-"

"Boss," Called a gruff voice from down the aisle and Kakashi turned to watch in surprise as Sakura turned a corner, Pakkun and Urushi by her sides.

"What… are you guys doing here?" He asked his ninken. He never kept track of where they went but it was obvious now that they'd been staying with Sakura. He squashed the little part of him that was jealous his ninken got to eat Sakura's cooking whenever they pleased.

"Keeping your mate company." Urushi grinned.

He felt two sets of eyes stare at him. "Ha. Very funny."

Pakkun didn't look bothered by his reply, trudging to grab soap bars like the good dog he never was.

Sakura was blushing when he looked at her and she said, a little awkwardly. "They're great help."

"I can see." He replied blankly, his eyes following Pakkun as the dog deposited the soap in Sakura's basket. "Do you boys ever plan on coming home?"

"Nuh-uh." Urushi shook his head.

"It's bath night tonight," Pakkun said, sounding especially pleased. "We're just here for some shampoo. You're free to join."

Sakura giggled, the sound short and sweet. "Well, I shouldn't keep them waiting. It's nice seeing you guys," she told Genma and Gai, who waved dumbly after her, and met Kakashi's eyes briefly before she moved around him to the counters, his dogs trailing faithfully by her sides.

He stared after them for a long moment, confused, with a weird sense of almost-longing as he watched them chatter happily. Sakura chortled at something, crouching down to ruffle Urushi's fur and together they unloaded her basket and helped her carry the grocery bags outside.

Just before she exited, Sakura turned to look at him, and she waved, a happy smile on her face and then she was gone.

"What was that about?" Genma asked, dumbstruck.

"Your ninken are staying with Sakura?" Gai inquired, surprised. "I thought they didn't like anyone but you."

"I thought so, too." Kakashi sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair with a tired sigh. "They're plotting something, but I can't figure out what."

"They called Sakura your mate," Genma noted with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Kakashi glared at him. "What are you saying?"

"Are you and Sakura-san seeing each other Kakashi?" Gai's tone was all manly tears and hopefulness and he cringed.

"Ah, no?" Kakashi refuted. "Sakura is… Sakura."

Genma's eyebrow arched high. "Exactly? Sakura is _Sakura._ Greatest medic and strongest kunoichi in the world. Beautiful, young and most importantly, adored by your ninken as recently displayed. She's probably the only woman who could put up with your shit."

"I think you would make beautiful babies." Gai chimed in.

Kakashi stared at them, almost gaping but Genma, recently assigned matchmaker, barreled on. "Do you plan to die alone? You're thirty-nine."

"No, but she's-" Kakashi tried to say but was interrupted again.

"But she's what? Too nice? Too pretty? She cares for your sorry ass and tries to stay in touch, unlike your two other teammates. That's enough if you ask me." Genma's tone was incredulous, almost as incredulous as Kakashi felt.

"Okay that's it, I'm leaving." Kakashi managed to say, "I think I left the stove on, bye."

Kakashi shunshined away before they could protest, as far away as possible. And just to his luck, he made it to the street Sakura was currently crossing. Before he could curse himself and change directions again, she looked up at him with the sweetest smile. "Took me up on that offer Kakashi? Let's go, I'm making stir-fried eggplants."

She skipped to his side, still grinning, "I was going to invite Ino over, but I think I'll put that off until the weekend. You can help me wash the ninken, they're your dogs after all."

"What's his is yours, Sakura-chan." Urushi singsonged around his bag and Kakashi glared at them again. He couldn't find it in him to refuse her when she seemed so endearingly pleased that he was joining them. He'd just have to kill Shiranui and Gai later.

He tried to silence the part of him that was dissecting the points they'd mentioned. It wasn't like he was blind, he never thought Sakura was anything but the beautiful, dedicated kunoichi she truly was. The fact that she didn't mind dealing with his shit was a welcomed bonus any day but to date her was something else entirely… right?

That would mean flowers and dates and… shit.

That would mean the same stuff they'd been doing for years. Shopping together, having dinner together, washing the ninken together and the thousand other things they did together.

Kakashi ran an agitated hand through his hair again, cursing his friends for messing up with his head. Were his ninken trying to set him up with _Sakura_? It all made so much sense now.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie if you want," Sakura said with a slight skip in her pace and he turned to look at her, hoping she couldn't see his inner turmoil.

"Sure," he replied offhandedly, eyes scanning her profile. The setting sun was dyeing her hair a beautiful coral colour and accentuating the flush of her cheeks and yes, indeed, she was beautiful, always have been and he knew himself well enough to know that had she shown interest in him he would've given them a shot.

But she hadn't. She never implied that she was interested in him that way.

 _Or maybe you're just blind_ , a snide voice in his head pointed out.

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh, earning Sakura's attention. They were just turning onto the narrow pathway that led up to her porch and she paused to study his expression. "What is it?"

Oh well, to hell with it. "Is this a date?"

Sakura looked stunned and he almost banged his head against the wooden fence. The ninken were staring at him, seemingly surprised as well. "Never mind, ignore what I just said-"

"Do you _want_ it to be a date?" Sakura asked when she recovered from her initial shock.

"That's not... I'm just confused about where we stand. Genma and Gai thought we were together and then insisted we should be and it's messing up with my head." Kakashi admitted.

Sakura smiled, a little shyly. "Ino thinks we should be together too."

"We think you should be together for what's that worth." Pakkun chimed in from his place at their feet.

Sakura and Kakashi stared at each other.

"Well, I guess we could… try…"

"Yeah, I don't see the problem, I mean you're a decent looking guy and all…"

"And you're not half bad either… even if you have anger management issues…"

"And you might be a slob but you could be counted on… sometimes…"

They smiled at each other and Kakashi got a light feeling in his chest he hadn't felt in a long time. "Shall we?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

"Aren't you a gentleman? Yes, we shall." She grinned as she walked in, the ninken at her feet. "Boys, I'm home!"

"Bath time!" Chorused his over-enthusiastic ninken and swarmed Sakura, who only laughed and tried to walk around them without stepping on anyone.

Kakashi shut the door behind him, a smile threatening to take over his face. He could get used to this. Perhaps Genma and Gai were right after all.

"What are you waiting for Kakashi?" Sakura called from the bathroom with a squeal. "Don't think you can shrink your half of the duties!"

"I'm coming," he laughed, kicking his sandals off and rolling his sleeves up as he appeared in the bathroom where the ninken had Sakura half-soaked and sprawled comically on the floor. "Let's wash some dogs, shall we?"


	5. Stolen Moments - SS

**Stolen Moments**

 **Pairing(s):** ShiSaku

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 1,830

 **Prompt:** Shisaku, M, "all that blood really brings out your eyes" as the prompt/sentence starter if you'd like, but i really don't mind if you switch up the rating and/or the prompt. thank you very much for doing this! —Yakourinka

 _Beta'd by the awesome kakashisgf! Go check out her fics they're amazing!_

* * *

She follows him through the darkness, silent steps that skip through leaves and branches and fall steadily in the spaces his occupied, a guide through the night where his eyes are better suited to protect them than her healer hands could.

He and she— they're a varying contrast of collected cool and raging passion, shadows in the light and embers in the darkness. Yet they are the exact match of lethality and grace, of safety and danger in equal measures.

He is sunny smiles and blood drenched hands, a man twisted into something hard, yet soft and warm at the core, something to sink into, something to wrap yourself in. She is spring hair and laughter that bubbles forth from between cotton candy lips—she is a woman who clawed her way through mud and blood with vicious anger and hurt locked behind her teeth, something that tore you apart, something terrifying—something that healed your shattered pieces when she could break them. Something beautiful.

Shisui ducks; he is fast, like a whip of lightning, and she has to strain to keep up with him. He's always just in sight, just out of reach. Sometimes it feels like she'll run the earth twice over trying to catch up to him, to keep him locked away between her arms, safe from the world and all the monsters that wished to exploit him.

He manoeuvres through a series of traps, feet light and quick like a wicked dance he choreographed—her soles align with his footprints, every step perfectly measured to match his.

In one fluid motion he's whipped his sword out, and then he's driving through something invisible and blood goes spraying in the air, thick and dark, a sick twirling dance of death. Sakura follows through—it's a familiar waltz after all—and knocks the enemy's head off with one decisive punch.

She'd long learned to stop flinching at the arterial spray—there's so much of it that it soaks the ground and drenches her vest and smears on her neck. Shisui and Sakura share a look, a silent conversation all by itself as they spring away in opposing directions, leaving behind a corpse.

They sense the crackle of chakra in the air as their enemies converge—it was never meant to be an easy mission; it never was, and those were never theirs to take. He's Shisui of the Body Flicker, and she's the woman with the strength of a hundred; together they make a force that crumples mountains and raises the sea and levels cities.

The string of endless missions were starting to blur into one ... they'd part and join again and again over a bloody field, and they'd exchange a fleeting hello and a meaningful goodbye until they met again.

Sakura pulls her fist, charged with so much chakra her bones thrum with it. When she strikes, the vibrations quake the earth like a shift in the tectonic plates, and the rocks shatter beneath her will. There are screams—there are always screams, blood curdling, seeping beneath her skin to haunt her nightmares, but Sakura's fists have a mind of their own. They push and break and kill, and they never falter.

She feels Shisui like the aura of a ghost behind her, present in every swish of the wind but just out of sight. He's always first to take out his enemies, she a very close second.

He flashes in front of her, manifesting into something distinguishable from the blur of the nightly forest just as his blade sweeps down like the damning call of the reaper and severs clean through the enemy's neck. This time the blood splatters her face and cascades down her cheek to drip down her vest.

Shisui sheaths his sword and turns to face her. The shadows conceal his features, but his eyes stand out a crimson red through the darkness. He steps forward, and suddenly the moonlight bathes him in an ethereal glow and his eyes darken to a liquid charcoal. He smiles—something dangerous and sharp as his fingers glide over her bloody cheek, "All that blood really brings out your eyes …"

His fingers swipe through her hair, and they curl around the nape of her neck. They're possessive, imploring—he towers over her as he draws her closer—she hasn't seen him in days, weeks, she has counted them even, and they mark too long since she's felt his touch, and when he presses their mouths together, there's a momentary lapse in time where she teeters on the verge of breaking.

His mouth covers hers fully, something scorching and familiar—home—and her heartbeat roars in her ears. Sakura takes the violence and passion of his kiss like parched land welcomes the rain and moulds herself against him, pushes into him until they're wrapped in the shadows of the forest where they are the most dangerous creatures. He leans her against a tree and presses into her.

It's ludicrous, that after all the fights are fought and all the blows are dealt, when her hands ache and his drip with blood, that it's now, in this moment in time, in the prison of his arm, in the frigid fall air, that she finally feels fragile. It's easy to surrender to him, to the muscular arms that snake around her waist and the calloused palms that map a trail up her spine.

His touch leaves tingles in its wake as it covers scars, sweat, and grime and drags across her skin, and she wants—she wants—to make a sound … something that bubbles in her throat and propels her to shove her hand down his pants and stroke him to the stumbling cadence of her heart.

Teeth sink into her lip, a hitching breath fans her skin, and he bucks into her hold, once, twice, gasps, something raw and heady, and it sinks in her stomach like lava. His fingers frame her jaw, they squeeze her neck, something restless and itching as they fall away to rip open her vest and trace the expanse of her torso and chest. They squeeze greedily and wander under her shirt. Expert fingers latch onto a distended rosy nipple, and he tugs and tweaks and pinches, and that sound locked away behind her teeth threatens to burst through.

Sakura squeezes his cock tighter. He's so hot in her hand, rough and pulsating for the wet heat between her legs, and she wishes they were anywhere else—anywhere at all as his fingers reach below her skirt and trace a hot line across wet folds. He presses insistently into the seam, the rough pad of his finger gliding over her clit and circling.

She kisses him then so that he swallows her needy moan as she grinds against him, and she nips and licks and sucks on his mouth until it's bruised rosy.

"Please," she says incoherently through a ragged breath, and his fingers slip seamlessly into her, his palm covering her sex and squeezing. She gasps and rocks eagerly against him, her free hand clutching desperately on his bicep, on his neck, in his hair. His fingers press a spot inside her that makes her walls clamp down tightly around him, and he grunts quietly into the electric air between them.

A sound like a sob escapes her, her hand stilling on his cock as she begins to fall apart. Shisui's forehead presses against her own, damp and feverish, and his nose brushes against her own as he whispers heatedly, "Come on—that's it, give it to me … give it to me, Sakura, come."

She quickly buries her face in the juncture of his neck and keens as she comes, hot spurts of liquid drenching his hand.

"Fuck … Just like that … shhh." His face nuzzles her hair like he wishes to sink into her—he's breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "You're so beautiful, I've missed you so much …"

He waits until she's calmed down a little, just relishing in her proximity before slipping his fingers free of her heat and tucking the ends of her skirt into the waistband. He pulls her shorts down just below her ass, his hands running over the supple flesh, riveted.

"Turn around," he commands hoarsely in her ear, tone rough and strained.

She complies with blood rushing hard through her veins, her fingers finding purchase in the bark for an anchor.

The night is so quiet, the silence is so loud it's deafening, and she can hear every thud of her heartbeat loud and clear. She listens with baited breath to the rustle of his clothes as he undoes his pants, feels his hands ghosting over her rear and then the head of his cock sliding between her folds, coating himself with her come.

Sakura whimpers when he presses into her and slides all the way through. He's so hard and thick, but she's so wet that she sucks him in easily, her pussy clamping down greedily around him.

He hisses, and his fingers tighten their hold on her hips as he slowly eases back and thrusts into her again.

"Uhn," she moans sweetly when their hips meet with a resounding smack and she weeps around his cock inside her.

Driven by the helpless little noise and the way her body contracts around him, Shisui grips her harder as he angles his hips and slams into her. She chokes on a moan, pressing a palm to her mouth, but her hips move back to meet his halfway.

He makes a sound at the back of his throat, like a growl, and his fingers dig into the creamy flesh of her ass as he rams her back against his length.

Sakura's walls begin to pulse wildly around him again, and he reaches to pull her upright against him, moulding their bodies together and biting on her shoulder as the first spasm of his orgasm hits him. He shudders inside her as his seed coats her walls, and she cries out into the palm that suddenly covers her mouth as he comes long and hard, jerking his hips erratically against her own.

A small eternity seems to stretch between the moment they come down from their highs and the moment they separate, his cock slipping out of her with a wet sound followed by a sticky trail of his come mapping a path down her inner thigh.

She breathes deeply, trying to regain her bearings, and waits another moment before pulling her shorts up and fixing her skirt.

"I'll see you." Shisui draws her in for one last kiss, something soft and secret and so filled with longing, it makes her heart ache before he flickers away to continue his follow-up mission and she does the same.

All she has are these stolen moments, the quick fumbles in the dark and the memory of him on her skin.

He's always there, just out of reach. And when she has him, she has to let him go again.

 _ **The End.**_

 _[27th. March. 2019. 10:23 p.m.]_


	6. Black and White - SH

**Black and White**

 **Pairing(s):** ShisuiHina

 **Rating:** K+

 **Word Count:** 3,150

 **Prompt:** Fluffy & happy, please? Hinata makes a bento for her crush, but this ends up being Shisui's lunch instead. —somebodylost-chan

 _Beta'd by my awesome friend Endoh~_

* * *

A sweet melody filled the otherwise quiet Hyuuga mansion; it drifted from the kitchen, a gentle feminine sound, like the first twitter of a bird in the morning. The skies outside were still the darkest indigo touched with the faintest orange hue as sunrise steadily approached.

Within this house, and within these unforgiving walls, it was the most peaceful time of the day for Hinata, shunned ex-heir of her clan. When she was a little girl that still clung to her mother's kimono, she spent most of her days sat on the kitchen counter as her mother brewed tea to soothe her aches. Her mother was a sick woman, frail, and soon afterwards she was bedridden until she'd passed away.

Hinata never stopped their early morning ritual, even when it filled her with a deep sense of sadness and nostalgia for the only woman who had ever cared for her.

"Hina-chan, it's four in the morning, _what_ are you doing?" Or, well, the only _other_ woman who ever cared for her. Hinata's sister had grown to be especially protective of her.

Hanabi entered the kitchen, an unkempt mess, her top was falling off one shoulder and her hair resembled a hurricane's path as she yawned but she was beautiful even then. "Good morning, Hana-chan. Breakfast is almost ready."

Hanabi yawned again, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she slid into a vacant seat. Today, Hanabi would depart on a week-long mission with Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's longtime crush; Shisui Uchiha, the only nice Uchiha in the village; and Shikamaru Nara, Konoha's resident genius.

It was rare for a team to be made up of such easy-going and friendly personalities. In fact, Hanabi would be the most volatile link in this combination. Hinata almost wished she could go with them, if she didn't dread every mission assigned to her.

She'd found herself in the healing arts: she wanted to help, never to hurt. That was the precise reason she was demoted from clan heir, deemed too emotional and weak to take up a leading role within the Hyuuga. Instead, her father had appointed Hanabi the new clan heir, praising her for her ruthless fighting techniques and her rapid rate of improvement under Neji's diligent tutelage.

Hinata served Hanabi breakfast and went back to meticulously arranging a bento. It was for Naruto, a small yet warm gesture of affection she hoped he'd receive and appreciate. He could be quite clueless sometimes, but she believed, with enough persistence on her part, that could change.

"Who's that for?" Hanabi inquired around a mouthful of eggs, sounding more awake now than when she'd first entered the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, and if her voice dipped shyly over his name, there was nothing she could do about that.

Hanabi swallowed, shooting her a strange look of surprise. "Naruto? Oh! I forgot to mention it but there has been a change of plans. Naruto was called in for another last-minute mission. Lee is filling in for him."

Hinata wilted slightly. "Oh. I see."

"Next time Hina-chan," Hanabi promised with some cheer. "You can give the bento to Shisui, he never packs a lunch and always steals food from everyone!"

"Will do," Hinata forced a smile, despite her disappointment and placed the bento on the tabletop beside Hanabi. "Now go change or you'll be late."

"Okie-dokie," Hanabi grinned and shovelled more food into her mouth before getting up and racing out of the kitchen.

Hinata smiled fondly as she grabbed the empty plate and began washing it. Hanabi, although she'd matured remarkably in the recent years, still managed to resemble a five-year-old sometimes.

…

It was with the first beams of sunlight that they departed from the Hyuuga mansion, side by side. Hanabi was almost Hinata's height at the mere age of sixteen when Hinata was well on her way towards her twenty-first birthday.

The younger Hyuuga hummed happily as they approached the gates, always half a step ahead of Hinata who was more lost in her musings than paying attention to her surroundings. She'd been looking forward to seeing Naruto for the past couple of days and now that plan was ruined and discarded until further notice.

Instead, the lunch she'd packed with so much care would become Shisui's, whom Hinata had only ever seen from afar and never really interacted. It was no secret that there was some animosity between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, a feud that went decades back and as such, they were rarely paired up. However, it was also a known fact that this rule did not apply to Shisui Uchiha and one apathetic Itachi Uchiha.

Shisui, because he was known for his friendly disposition and remarkable ability to get along with anyone; and Itachi because he'd never stoop so low as to participate in petty rivalries and was never one to be taunted. If only because everyone feared his unprecedented abilities. Neither of those Uchihas had anything to prove, nor did they particularly care for gossip and pride; they were good shinobi. They seemed to lack the general arrogant air the Uchiha carried.

Not that Hinata didn't think the Hyuuga could be equally as arrogant. There was a reason she personally never got involved in any debates or rivalries with the other clan _or_ her own.

The village gate came into view, a cool red in the morning light, the first rays of sunshine touching tentatively at the fire emblem bestowed proudly at the centre of the sturdy doors that protected their village. Beneath the powerful arch of Konoha's gate stood two figures, one slouching against a pillar and the other jogging in place.

Hanabi skipped past her and ran up the side of a tree just within the gates where she proceeded to drop-kick a sleeping Shikamaru Nara out of it.

He landed in a crouch, a faint rustle the only sound his feet made with the ground upon contact. "Not cool, Hana-chan. What did we say about harassing unsuspecting ninja amidst their nap?"

"Ninja are never unsuspecting," Hanabi stuck her tongue out happily before proceeding to high five Lee on his one-thousandth jump and greeting Shisui with something more polite and reserved but equally friendly and enthusiastic.

"Hinata-chan!" Lee beamed happily at the sight of her, to which Hinata waved shyly.

"Hi, Lee-kun, nice to see you again," she said kindly and sent Shikamaru a nod, "you too Shikamaru-kun, how's Temari-san?"

For a moment, Shikamaru looked an amusing mix of long-suffering and fond. "A pain, but don't tell her I said that."

She covered up her giggle behind her hand; Shikamaru and Temari were often unwittingly the talk of the town. Despite the recent strengthening of relations between the villages and the prospering friendships between its residents, it was still quite the foreign concept to have intervillage relationships and marriages.

"That your sister, Hanabi-san?"

Hinata's gaze slid over to Shisui and felt herself blush at engaging in small talk before greeting him. She sidled up to him, bento clutched closely and bowed her head. "Good morning. Yes, I'm Hanabi's sister. Hana-chan mentioned you sometimes forget a bento, and I had already made this, ...so...?! Please accept it."

Hinata's spine stiffened ever so slightly as soon as the words escaped her and she realised how they may sound to an outside party. Like she was giving Shisui a love confession or something!

Shisui's eyebrows raised imperceptibly, and she waited for an invisible blow that never came. Instead, she watched the way his expression seemed to lighten, much like Naruto's did around ramen, and his eyes warmed to liquid charcoal. He smiled, something handsome and strangely endearing as he reached over to accept the bento, voice holding a quality of awe that made her want to blush, "For me? Really? Thank you!"

The sincerity in his tone somehow struck her speechless. Despite knowing of Shisui's kindness and easygoing personality, it was always hard to wrap her head around it— Uchihas were rigid and mean, egotistical and powerful. Shisui had a smile that rivalled the warmth of the sun, one that sunk her into the depths of something soft and serene; eyes that held a rare kind of trust and kindness.

Hinata resurfaced from her spiralling thoughts with a shaky breath, realising she had spaced out in a moment's thought. She took a step back, feeling her cheeks flushing in embarrassment and cleared her throat softly. "You're welcome. Have a safe trip."

His eyes crinkled as his smile widened and she resisted the impulse to press a hand to her chest, suddenly struggling to contain a fragile feeling in her heart.

"Absolutely!" he and Lee chorused and subsequently shared a grin.

Shikamaru side-eyed his companions, having witnessed the strange exchange between them but refrained from making a comment.

"We're off now, Hina-chan!" Hanabi waved as they slowly began to edge beyond the gates. Hinata waved back, smiling, and watched until their silhouettes blended with the shadows far ahead.

…

Hinata went back home in a state of mild daze that confused her. She sat down in her garden and tended to her plants for hours, her thoughts a muddled and silent whirl of snippets that dissolved as soon as they formed.

Shisui flashed in her thoughts frequently and unrelentingly until she thought she might go mad from it. Something about him reminded her of Naruto. That aching kindness in their bones, the sincerity that engulfed them, it was all the same. Yeah, that had to be it, that had to be why she was so distracted. He'd smiled at her and her world had momentarily tilted off its axis and that was because he reminded her of Naruto. ...Right?

Shaking her head, she dusted off her hands and straightened to her full height. The only way to fully clear her thoughts was to train. Even if she wasn't the Hyuuga heir, staying in shape and training regularly was expected of her as a member of the clan; to be at peak performance at any given time.

…

The next time she saw Shisui Uchiha, she was alone, a basket of vegetables hanging off her arm. She'd gone to buy eggplants, intent on preparing miso soup for her little cousins tonight, and was lost in her thoughts again. She wasn't paying attention to chakra registers within the safe confines of the village and just as she rounded a corner she nearly ran smack-dab into Shisui's chest.

Hinata let out a yelp as she stumbled back hurriedly, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't look—Uchiha-san?"

Taken aback, Shisui put a step's distance between them. But then he smiled, pearly-white teeth shining through. "Hinata-san, what a pleasant surprise. Please call me Shisui… Uchiha-san makes me sound like an asshole."

She startled at his words and his subsequent hearty chuckles, but couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips. She hid her giggles behind her hand, feeling slightly embarrassed but strangely delighted. "Okay, Shisui-san."

"I'm glad I ran into you, I've been meaning to thank you for the lunch. It was delicious." He said, expression sincere.

Hinata's heart did a strange, little leap. "It was nothing, I love cooking," she mumbled shyly.

His eyes dropped to where her fingers fiddled with the basket nervously and back to her face, and Hinata forced her shoulders to relax. But then he said, "Are you shopping? Would it be terribly inconvenient if you could help me buy kale…?" his expression turned sheepish, "Aunty sent me on an errand, and frankly, I can't tell kale apart from any of the other green leaves."

Hinata's eyebrow raised despite herself, but she quickly said, "Um, sure! There's a veggie stand across the street."

"You're the best," he beamed, and this time Hinata did press a hand to her fluttery chest. What in God's name was happening to her?

"T-this way," she said, and internally lamented her stutter. Shisui followed her to the stand obediently, humming something under his breath.

Hinata got the impression that he'd always been like this—like a ray of sunshine, his walk nearly an excited skip, his lips permanently crooked up at the side. He had such a genuine and pleasant aura that she felt something in her soul uncoiling, helplessly loosening in the company of someone holding such a light bearing.

He stood next to her as she pointed out the right greenery. "This is kale. This, on the other hand, is mint. And that's spinach."

Shisui whistled. "Women are kind of amazing. How do you guys learn these things?"

Hinata chuckled awkwardly. "Um, well, it takes a few trips to the store with your mother."

He chuckled too, the sound warm, settling a fuzzy feeling in her chest. "I would join Aunty, but I'm scared of her when she goes into shopping mode."

Hinata wasn't sure what compelled her to respond with: "You can join me if you want. I have a scary aunt too." Except Shisui's smile at that response prompted an anxious swarm of butterflies to swirl her stomach and she'd been completely taken off-guard by how handsome he was. "Huh. I might just take you up on that."

They stare at each other for a moment, Hinata's heart in her throat and the silence thick with something foreign and unnamed. "By the way… I'm making miso soup for my little cousins tonight…. If you want, …you can join us?"

It was a bold offer to make, especially considering the strained relationship between their two clans, but her father was away on a diplomatic mission and Hinata's cousins were too young to quite grasp the rivalry between the Uchiha and Hyuuga. It would be fine as long as they escaped the maid's scrutiny.

"As long as you don't get in trouble for it." Shisui's expression was hard to decipher, torn somewhere between excitement and worry, but eventually he nodded with a polite smile. "Then I'd love to."

They walked in companionable silence, her timid footfalls echoing his steadfast and assured ones all the way to the Hyuuga mansion. She proceeded to the backdoor, hoping no one was on patrol. It wasn't quite evening yet, and Hinata was thankful to find the winding, rocky path leading to her kitchen empty.

Hinata had her own little kitchen next to her room, which was located in range of her garden. Her only modicum of privacy and comfort in this place with eyes for walls. "No one shall bother us here," she reassured Shisui, who walked in as his eyes scanned his surroundings with polite curiosity and no small amount of appreciation.

"It's homier than I expected— no offence, but the Hyuuga all seem so rigid." His words didn't surprise her, but his willingness to voice them was a welcomed change from the frigid politeness of their usual guests.

"This is my personal kitchen," she clarified with a small smile as she began to unpack her purchases. "I decorated it myself."

There was a stretch of silence that lasted a minute before Shisui spoke again, just as she started washing the vegetables under the tab. "You're quite different, you know?"

"Mhm?" she hummed distractedly. The water was a touch too hot for the vulnerable skin on the back of her hands.

"Warm…" Shisui carried on, sounding thoughtful. "And kind. I must say you intrigue me, Hinata-san."

Hinata nearly dropped the eggplant, her cheeks reddening. "I-I could say the same about you, S-shisui-san."

Her damned stutter was back. She thought she'd gotten rid of it, but it turns out she was wrong.

When he joined her side, a big, calloused palm swiping the vegetable out of her hand, she nearly jumped and let out a surprised yelp. "Here, let me help."

He started humming again, latheting the vegetables with dish soap. It took Hinata a moment to regain her bearings before she was able to continue her work. "You don't have to do that, I can handle it."

"While I'm sure that's the case, why not help you prepare a dinner we'll share?" his eyes creased kindly, and in the afternoon sunlight streaming through her kitchen window, he looked ethereal.

With her breath lost somewhere, Hinata could only stare at his profile in awe, confused and surprised with the contrasting emotions in her chest.

How was this man an Uchiha? And how did he make her feel this way? Nervous and calm; frantic and relaxed; warm and chilled. His kind features and warmth contradicted the calloused hands and scars that littered his fingers, the strong line of his jaw pairing strangely with his soft mop of dark curls.

He was such a refined and exquisite mix between gentle and hard, such an alluring aesthetic, Hinata attributed her sudden infatuation to those rare qualities.

"What?" he asked, suddenly, dark eyes shifting to meet her own.

In the wane orange glow of the setting sun, they looked like a portal to some other world and Hinata found herself trapped, sinking. They glittered, like mirrors, the darkest shade of charcoal, reflecting her image back at her in muted tones.

Hinata swallowed convulsively. "Sorry," it came out as a whisper, her eyes roaming his face.

What was she feeling?

Her heart thundered in her ears, as if afraid of the way it quavered and shook under this new weight settling over her chest.

What was this?

"It's just…," she swallowed again, unsure if she should voice those thoughts. "You have beautiful eyes."

Her face instantly flamed, but she couldn't look away from the swirling emotions trapped in that endless gaze. So loud, and fierce, and unashamed. They widened minutely at her admission, but then something in them imperceptibly softened. "I have beautiful eyes? Really? I think the same of yours. They're gorgeous. "

Now she looked away, too embarrassed and flustered to hold his gaze any longer.

"Hey, look at me," he said as she began to turn, and before she could look up at his taller frame, she felt the tips of his index and middle finger pressing lightly against her forehead. She startled, momentarily taken aback at the contact, but his touch was hot on her skin, and it seeped bone-deep.

He was grinning, his profile basking under the warm tones of a dying day, those same eyes so full of unravelling things. "Thank you," he said, the expression on his face something Hinata was sure she'd never forget, soft and inviting, "that's what I say to beautiful women who tell me I have pretty eyes."

If you asked her years later, how she fell for Shisui Uchiha, would it be such a wonder if she said it was those hypnotising eyes?

She might have chased the sunshine of a blond boy with an endless ocean gaze forever, but drowning once was enough.

In this dark abyss, a stretch of the universe locked behind glassy irises, this was where she'd rather get lost.

 **The End.**

 _[4th. August. 2019. 1:55 p.m.]_


End file.
